A Hero Arises
by Tim66
Summary: AU of The Hunter. When Kincaid threatens Mary Ann, Gilligan steps up.


DISCLAIMER: All Gilligan's Island characters belong to their owners.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

"Be still, girl!" Jonathan Kincaid snarled as he dragged the struggling Mary Ann Summers through the jungle. Less that four hours remained of the twenty-four hour time limit he had set in which to track down and shoot Gilligan. However, finding Gilligan had proven harder than Kincaid had realized (as Gilligan no doubt knew the island like the back of his hand). So, Kincaid did what he did best when faced with such situations in the past, he cheated.

"Let me go, you monster!" Mary Ann shouted.

"Not a chance" Kincaid replied with an evil grin. "Your friend Gilligan has proven more elusive that I thought he'd be, so I need bait to bring him out into the open. And you're it."

"It won't work."

"Guess again, sweetheart. He would never allow any of his friends to get hurt, and that's how I'll get him. Friendship is a weakness."

"You're wrong," Mary Ann replied. 'Friendship makes us strong. Not that I'd expect someone like you to understand that."

"We'll see," Kincaid said as the arrived in a clearing, not far from the huts. "Gilligan!" Kincaid shouted. "You better show yourself now, or Dorothy here gets it!" Kincaid raise his rifle and pointed it right between Mary Ann's eyes.

"I'm right here, Kincaid," Gilligan said. He stood there, across like clearing, almost as if he had materialized out of thin air.

"Gilligan! Get out of here, quickly!" Mary Ann shouted.

"Sorry, Mary Ann, but that's not going to happen. I can't let him hurt you."

"I knew this would work," Kincaid gloated.

"Let her go, Kincaid. I'm the one you want," Gilligan said.

"I _was_ going to let her go, but I changed my mind," Kincaid said as he gave Mary Ann a good look up and down. "When I finish with you, Gilligan, I'm gonna had some fun with Dorothy here. Show her what it's like to be with a real man!"

"Let her go! I won't ask again!" Gilligan said with anger in his voice.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?"

At that point, Mary Ann twisted in Kincaid's grip and bit his arm, hard.

"Yow!" Kincaid yelled as Mary Ann broke free of his grip. "You'll pay for that, you little bitch!"

With Kincaid momentarily distracted, Gilligan saw his opening and charged Kincaid full on. He slammed into the evil hunter and knocked him flying back into the bushes. Before Kincaid had the chance to recover, Gilligan had snatched up the rifle, that Kincaid had dropped when Mary Ann had bit him, and was pointing it right between Kincaid's eyes.

"Even I couldn't miss from this close," Gilligan said in a cold voice.

"You don't have the guts," Kincaid said from where he was lying on the ground.

"Oh, I don't?" Gilligan replied. "You know, Kincaid, hunting me was bad enough. However, when you threatened to do what you were going to do to Mary Ann, you went too far. You are no different than a rabid animal. And there is only one solution to the problem of a rabid animal." His finger moved towards the trigger.

_He's going to do it!_ Kincaid thought as he began to sweat. For the first time, he was on the other end of a rifle barrel, and quickly broke down. As Gilligan and Mary Ann watched, Kincaid began to sob like a baby."Please Gilligan," he begged. "Let me live! Please! Please don't kill me! I don't want to die!"

Gilligan was astonished to see Kincaid showing his true colours, namely that, without his rifle, he was a pathetic coward of a man. _I can't shoot him, _Gilligan thought. _If I did, I'd be no better than he is. _ Coming to a decision, Gilligan said to the sobbing Kincaid. "Don't ever show your face on this island again!"

Without another word, Kincaid leapt to his feet and disappeared into the jungle. It wasn't long before Gilligan and Mary Ann heard his helicopter, taking off.

"I was going to do it," Gilligan said as he dropped the rifle. "I was going to shoot him."

"But you didn't," Mary Ann replied as she came up and embraced the young sailor. "And that's what makes you a hero. You would never take another human being's life, even a monster like Kincaid." _And that is what I love about you, _she thought.

"I never thought I could even consider doing such a thing," Gilligan went on. "But when he threatened you, I couldn't let it stand."

"And I'll never forget what you did for me here today," Mary Ann said and, before Gilligan knew what was happening, she was kissing him full on the lips.

_She's kissing me! _Gilligan thought. _Mary Ann is kissing me! _And he didn't mind at all.

They only broke apart when they heard the sounds of others approaching.

"When we get back to camp, I'm going to bake you the biggest coconut cream pie ever," Mary Ann promised.

"Wow, I can't wait," Gilligan said, smiling.

"Gilligan! Mary Ann!" the Skipper exclaimed as he and the others arrived on the scene. "Thank goodness you're both okay!"

"We saw Kincaid and Ramoo take off in the helicopter," the Professor added. "What happened out here?"

"I'll explain later," Gilligan replied as he took Mary Ann's hand in his own. "Right now, I just want to go back to camp. There is a coconut cream pie with my name on it waiting.

"Of course, Little Buddy," the Skipper said as the group began to head back to camp.

_And Mary Ann and I will be starting a new chapter in our relationship, _Gilligan thought as he looked at Mary Ann, who smiled back at him. _And I think we're gonna like it!_

**THE END**


End file.
